The Beginning of a Very long day
by AliceT.Hardwire
Summary: Stiles finds out that he has a thing for Derek, and acts on it. How will derek respond? Stiles/Derek
1. Why do I do this to my self?

** Ok this is my fist story with no O.C. I trying with this, so I hope you like it. ^^ And I tried to make them in character, but I may of gotten them a little bit O.O.C. I haven't written any thing in the past four to five months so I may be a bit or a lot rusty. Criticism is welcome!** **So don't hold back. ^^;**

Stiles rapidly tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to his Jeep. Scott let out a breath the taping was starting to get to him.

A teen wolf could only take so much. Scott scrunched his face as he snapped his head to glare at Stiles, causing the ADD redin teen

to jump and tense up towards his best friend.

"Stiles you've been fidgeting for the whole ride, what do you have to be nerves about?" He asked hoping that asking him would make

Stiles little habit fly out the window, figuratively.

"I'm the one Derek is training." He said as if Derek was going to kill him instead of help with his 'furry little problem'. Stiles cocked his

head to the side before glancing back to the rode, going off onto a gravel covered rode.

"Yeah but he** LIKES **you Scott," Stiles said as he started back with the fingers drumming against the stearing wheel once more.

Scott's shoulders slumped as he sat back into the set, letting out a annoyed groan, and crossed his arms ending the conversation.

... Erlyer that Day ...

Stiles was freaking out! He must of been a masochist cause he didn't hesitate when he volunteer to take Scott to Derek's to train. Its like he had to, nope.

Hell,Scott didn't even ask him. But he figured he owed his friend, it was his fault that they were out their the night Scott was bitten.

Stiles shrugged trying to get his muscles to stop tensing up. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, he couldn't get his mind off the older wolf.

Even though he hadn't the courage to tell Scott who he was fawning over had told Scott he was gay, and it had turn out better then he had thought.

Scott had asked too many questions, making Stiles feel a bit uneasy.

He rubbed the back of his neck, focusing his mind back to the present, looking towards the clock. De siding that he needed to get ready for school.

Letting out a groan as he got up, dragging him self to the bath room. Stiles tiredly threw off his night shirt barely missing the over flowing hamper.

Turning on the hot water, he turned to brush his teeth, as he waited for the water to heat up.

"Great," He grumbled as he looked down at the empty tub of toothpaste, rolling his eyes at the 'bad sigh' he grabbed mouthwash, using more to even

out for no paste. Stiles turn back to the shower placing his hand under the water checking it he hiss, jerking his hand back and clutching it to his chest.

Quickly turning on some cold water, he pilled off his boxers, before getting under to steaming hot water. His head tipping back letting it was down his body,

recalling the way he dreamt Derek had touched him. A small moan escaped his lips, his face flush, and his heart beat quiken at the dream flooded back.

Stiles hands rapped around his own body, biting his bottom lip.

His hand traveled down his torso, caressing his skin, before reaching its distanation. Stiles let out a gasp, as he touched himself. Stiles breath hitched

ever so ofter as rubbed his hand up and down, his painfully hard member. With a final tight stroke, Derek's name escaped his mouth as he came, the

water quickly washing away the evidence.

Stiles let out a sigh, turning the water off, and making his way to his room to get dressed.


	2. what the hell

The fidgeting teen could not help him self, letting out a groan as he pulled the jeep up to the old home that belonged to the older wolf.

Scott spared his friend a glance before getting out of the vehicle walking up to the door.

Unlike Scott, Stiles took his sweet time getting out of the jeep.

If I'm slow enough maybe they'll be done before I even get to the door.

Stiles spared a slight smile at his wishful thinking.

That was just as likely as a flying pig would be.

He walked up behind Scott, looking up at the sky searching for the pig.

He jumped as the door slung open.

"You didn't need to try to brake the burnt door, stiles inquired with a tilt of his head, suppressing his usual 'innocent' smile.

Scott shot him another look, as he walked in.

"It opened on its' own," He said with a slight stress on his voice.

Stiles shrugged it off as they looked around looking for Derek.

"Jeez," Stiles gripped,"Why can't you meet up with Derek in a place a little less.…" The last word stretching out as Stiles thought of the word.

"If you have a problem with my home you don't have to be here," Derek growled from the top of the steps, spooking Stiles. Causing him to jump, and clutch at his chest.

"Do you stand in the dark just waiting to scare people!" Stiles choked out as Scott begone to talk to Derek.

Stiles didn't catch much before heading to his own world. Deciding to; for once, to let them have their little pow-wow.

Stiles walked around the burn home to try to find signal so he could do what he does best; looking up information to help Scott, not trying to take pictures of Derek without him figuring out what he was doing, but it was becoming a close second.

... ...

Derek was on the end of his work out, when the sound of the old jeep reached his ears. Derek let out a slightly irritated growl. It wasn't so much at he hated Scott's little side-kick, Derek personally. No, it was just that Stiles put him on edge, with the way he couldn't stay stile for longer then half a millisecond, his heart beat never seemed to be at a normal rate, it was like he was on speed, not to mention the way he wouldn't look him in the eye. He didn't like that little fact, and it didn't help when he did open his mouth to talk, stiles would go off in a million different directions.

Derek got up after he finished his work out. He could hear the jeep go into park as they got out. Deciding to ignore them, so he could pull on his shirt and jacket. Derek walked up the steps to what was left of the second floor. Derek pulled on his shirt over his chest, before shrugging on the leather bond jacket. He walked over the railing as the other two walked in. Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles snide comment in attempts to calm him self. After a little time Derek walked down a few of the steps, not wanting either of the two teens rummaging threw his old home.

,\"Why can't you meet up with Derek in a place a little less.."

"If you have a problem with my home you don't have to be here," Derek growled out sounding more irked then he really was, inwardly cursing himself.

"Do you stand in the dark just waiting to sc-" Derek turned to Scott, figuring he had enough of stiles for now. Sneered as he sniffed the air around them.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," He said causing Scott to whine.

"Fine I'll try,"

"Do better then try, Scott," He said sternly giving the careless teen wolf a cold glare. Scott rolled his eyes, before answering his text. Scott looked up to Derek.

"It's Allison she wants me to come over," He stated before looking to stiles. "Stiles I'm leaving." He shouted, causing Stiles to turn around looking confused.

"Wait!Don'tLeaveMeAloneHere... with him,"Stiles said quickly as the last words were more of a mumbled.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, as Stiles seem to quiver in fear; really he was trying no to start to ramble and end up telling Derek he was full on crushing on the guy.

Derek raised a brow at the teen,

"Did Scott finale brake you?" He asked feeling weird in the silence with the usually very talkative teen.

Stiles cocked his head to the side his mouth gapped open, and his brows furred close together.

"What?" He said not all to sure how to react to what Derek had said, "N-no he didn't break me me," His voice seemingly getting higher as he got more nervous.

"I just don't want to say anything to stupid that would end up with you threatting to rip my thought out!"Stiles said quite fast. Derek caught the sent of arousal coming from Stiles at his last statement.

Derek un-crossed his arms, walking closer to Stiles, causing the teen to back up against the wall.

"Don't you mean what you want to do, not so much what you don't want to say?" He said smoothly staring down at Stiles.

Stile gulped as he looked up to the werewolf, who was so close to him.

God any closer and i wouldn't be able to help but kiss him.

Stiles thought, his mouth went dry, as he licked his lips.

"Well?" derek asked propping both his hands on the wall by Stiles head.

Stiles took in a deep breath.

"What the hell." Stiles said before putting his hand behind Derek's neck, pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Not the best reaction

Stiles couldn't believe it! He was kissing Derek fucking Hale! Not many people could say that, for

sure. Yeah their was a really good chance Derek would rip his junglier out with his teeth after it

was all over, but it was well worth it in the end. Stiles Stilinski would die a very happy man, eh

well teen.

Derek did not expect Stiles to grab him into a kiss. Furthermore he enjoyed it more then he

would ever like to let out a feral growl against Stiles lips, not expecting them to

be so soft. His hands moved from the wall to down Stiles Shoulders, rubbing the pads of his

thumbs against his shoulders, gripping at Stiles forearms, pulling him closer. Only to make stiles

all to eager.

Stiles whimper taking the growl as a good sign. He lend in bitting at Derek's lower lip, causing

another growl to come from the werewolf. Derek felt the goose bumbs on the back of his neck,

loving the effect Stiles had on him.

The wolf inside Derek, roaring to get out and claim Stiles as his, and only his. Wanting to make

him scream with firey pastion that the sun clouldn't even compare to. Derek shook with the

want, no the need to taste every inch of Stiles, and make him say his name with great pleasure.

Feeling the wolf gain control, Derek, gripped Stiles forearm tearing him away. Causing Stiles to hit the ground.

"Get out," derek growled down at Stiles, his eyes electric blue.

Stiles let out as gasp from shock of being thrown to the burt floor. He quily nodded his head as

he scurred out of there. stiles ran to his Jeep starting it up in record time, and leaving not

looking back.

Derek punched the wall where Stiles was once standing.

"Danm it," HE hissed out as he looked down at the floor, "I can't do this and espically with him,"

He sneered as he rubbed his hand over his face; his going back to their ussale green color.

Derek slumped down to sit on the floor, shaking his head. Getting his heart rate back down to

normal as he thought all of wehat happened in the short time. Takibng a few rtaged breaths he

looked over to the open door.

"I need to tell him their is nothing," He said his eyes giving the poor door a cold stare down, "we

are nothing to each other, Scott is the only thing that we have in comon."

Derek said more trying to convinse himself. then getting ready to tell Stiles. He shook his head,

looking back down. "But I want you all to my self," He growled clutching his shaking fist 'till they

turned white.

I was all to thrilled with chapter two. And with that I'll try to keep each chapter above 500 letters long. I'm sorry if this one took a little while for me to post this one. I just couldn't figure out how to have Derek react at first. Also I'm thinking of switching and doing this in the point of veiw of Stiles, what do you guys think?


	4. The drive home

**OK not to be mean just putting this out their if you don't like it, don't bother reading,k? And please when leaving reviews be nice, or constructive, don't be mean.**

**On another note, I'm switching it, so I'm writing in Stiles P. O. V. I may also Write in Derek's if it fits. So I hope you guys enjoy it, all the same. ^^ OH! And Stiles is lessoning(sp?) to When We Were Beautiful. I love this song so much.**

**And a spacial thanks to:**

**Number1sasunarufan**

**Rosejoanna**

**TheSilentmaid &**

**Ksz**

**Again thank you!**

I drove around the town, to ramped up to go home and face my Father. That was if dad was even home. The sheriff had more business then ever to dealwith, even before all the attacks that have beenhappening lately. I pulled over, off the road. I shook my head and let out a shaky breath, I couldn't even see straight for god's sake! I let my head drop against the steering wheel, as I tapped my fingers to Bon Jovi.

_The world is cracked_

_The sky is torn_

_I'm hanging in_

_You're holding on_

_I can't pretend_

_That nothings changed_

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?" I asked, shaking my head. I started to laugh, which didn't last long until it turned into sobbing.

_Some dreams live_

_Some will die_

_But the you and me_

_Is still alive_

_Now am I blessed?_

_Or am I cursed?_

"I'm cursed,"

"_The world is cracked_

_The sky is torn_

_So much less_

_Meant so much more_," I sung along hatefully, the tears still running down my face, as I gripped at the steering wheel, 'till my hands felt numb. I felt like an idiot, I knew better then to think he would actually like me. Hell I was just fooling my self, he probably kissed me out of sheer reaction, before for he recognized it was me was kissing.

I nodded my head as the tears hit my hands. I looked down at them, unclenching the steering wheel quickly. My hands started to shake, soon causing tremors throughout my body that just wouldn't stop. And it didn't bother me as much as it should have.

As the last part of the song played out, I lipped sinked with it, making the tremors supside a little.

"God," I groaned as the crying turned into a handful of sniffles. I wiped it away with the back of my hand, as if it would hide the fact, that I just spent a half hour crying.

"Great I'm turing into a girl." I grumbled, shaking my head before turning the jeep back on to head home.

...Back home...

I dropped my bag on my bedroom floor not caring if I found it in the morning or not.

Dad hadn't gotten home as I had guessed. I let out a sigh as I tossed my keys and cell on the computer desk. My body moved like a zombi as I made my way to the bed; far to lazy to strip my self down, to sleep soundly. I just collapsed on the mattress, making the springs screech in detest.

Not even five seconds later, I was out like a light; not even a tornado could wake me from my slumber.

**OK so yeah i took too long to post this one. lol Sorry once more. any who Please R&R!**

**I'm either going to skip to the next day or I'm going to do a dream sequence. Showing the dream Stiles had in chapter one and what he is dreaming about right know. **

**It is up to you guys so... ...yeah have at it! ^^ **


	5. Dream a little dream Part One

"All right students, listen up and pay attention," The teacher in front of the classroom spoke out to everyone else. Except he wasn't a teacher no it was Derek; letting his eyes look over the whole room. He had done taking role, noting that one of his students were late (Stiles), like they always were, "Today we're studying the anatomy of a butterfly, get out your textbooks and turn to page I64 and we'll be reading. Once you're done reading the chapter, answer the chapter assessment, because tomorrow we will be dissecting them, understand?" He asked amongst the class, giving them a cold stare down. Soon Derek moved from the desk, to walking around the classroom, as if he was going to attack on of them at any moment.  
>Thinking of that certain somebody, the doors to his classroom slung open, a black haired male seemed to be standing there, a distort look on his face, with his bag over his shoulder. Strolling into the room, like it was his casual routine, hoping to <strong>not<strong> catch the eye of his _teacher_. It never failed, Stiles was always the one late to class, to always arrive late and to always have detention.

Nothing seemed to get into this thick boy's head to come to class on time and show up to Derek's class on time as well. Still trying to avoid Derek's dangerous gaze, Stiles dropped his bag down, putting his feet up on the desk and leaned himself back, probably not the best of ideas. Stiles mood switched, to one of self-gratification. This was a great day for him to actually come to school, he had a little plan that he was going to execute and he was going to make sure that he got his price. After all, that teacher was the thing that he wanted. _Oh I can't wait to have you in this room all alone Hale…I'm going to make you scream my name until your voice is strained…_ Was the adult boy's thoughts, before he was soon interrupted from those erotic thoughts and brought back down to _reality when_ he had heard someone's voice, it sounded like they were shouting at him, why would they shout at him?

"Now explain to me why you are late again today, Stilinks?" Derek questioned, his voice feral. Though his expression was unreadable as always, though his eyes shined that beautiful blue that made him want him more than the sun wanted to gaze at the moon(I made that up on the spot^^). Voice remaining stoic, most kids knew that Derek was pissed already, hardly anyone saw him get as mad as Stiles made him.

But coming to his class late every single day, just pushed him so far… Why was he skipping out? This class was very important to him if he was the one that actually signed up for it. Derek could feel his patience slowly being tried when he hadn't gotten an answer from this, this child! Stiles was supposed to set a 'good' example for the other students, but he was showing everyone else, what they shouldn't be doing in his class, he was the opposite of a good role model, he was a bad one, and Derek even had his little sister in class!

Stiles still hadn't answered Derek, he could tell that their he was starting to get under his skin, and that smirk just started to appear more prominent on his face, he wanted to make Derek angry, he wanted to see how aggressive his _teacher _could actually get. How much pain would Derek go through before he learned that Stiles would never be listening to him?

Dark brown eyes glanced up at him, as he licked his chapped lips, wetting them.

"What did you say again Mr. Hale? I didn't quite catch that, were you speaking to me?" came that annoying, yet some-what innocent voice of the much younger male. Devious intent shimmered within those dark pools of brown eyes; the smirk seemed to just grudgingly grow along his cheeks. Stiles didn't know when to quit, and this was the time that he needed to stop taunting the older werewolf, before something ended up happening…perhaps something that Stiles really wouldn't like at all…or maybe he would?

**Woot! Finally the next chapter is up! Ok fist off I'd like to say sorry for not posting this sooner, but I wanted to get a few of the dreams written first. This is the first dream he had, in which he found out that he had the hots for Derek. And Where its a dream I wanted it to be third person, cause in dreams don't you usually see your self? Also His dreams latter on have... ...Um well, yeah. So I had to get the courage to actually post this chapter, cause I got embarrassed just writing it and the others! Second the next few chapters are going to be dreams, and their is going to be a nice little surprise at the end of all this dreaming. You can guess if you want and if you guess right I may tell you. =^^=**

**And as usual I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you don't mind! I love knowing what you think about it.**


	6. Dream a little dream Part Two

**I thought I owed you guys for waiting so long so I uploaded this today instead of, well later. I kinda made Stiles more dominate in this, but that will change soon enough. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy and please review they keep me going in the long run.**

Growling a little with how his attempts were being brushed by like some casual **hello**. Stiles Walked toward Derek, his slender, muscular arms wrapped around the wolf,

one hand around his hips holding him firmly against Stiles. The other hand slid up to the one that had chalk in it, lacing his hand with Derek's.

Smirking he moved his lips to just barely blow on the other's neck, which made a shiver run down the Derek's spine. This is what Stiles had been waiting all those weeks

patiently for. Something to happen between the two them, and this time they were taking the 'right' initiative. With a shaky breath leaving Stiles's own lips, he let his

tongue run over the back part to Derek's ear.

Stiles heard what he thought was a shudder leaving the Derek's lips, which just reassured him, moving his tongue to the front outer shell of the wolf's ear, rolling it over

that just to listen to the noises. He could tell, Derek was definitely caught off guard by Stiles actions.

Derek wasn't about to turn around and face Stiles, he was too busy starting to right until he felt the teen's arms slip around his hip, and one holding his hand preventing

him from writing.

"What the hell ar-" His words stopped dead on when he felt something wet, and slick lick at the back of his ear, causing him to shudder in delight much to his disdain. He

didn't like feeling this way, he felt so helpless to Stiles no less! Doing things to him, but damn was it arousing! He felt Stiles tongue lick at the inside of his ear once more,

making him shiver with primal want, as a husky moan left his own lips. Why was his body doing everything in its power to actually defy what he thought wanted, he didn't

need Stiles to know what to do to him? He didn't need to be getting around by this ADD ridden teen, it was wrong.

_Mmmm….Then why does it feel so right, being handled? It should be wrong…I shouldn't be feeling this way…_ Derek's thoughts were dead on, he shouldn't be feeling the way

he was, but he was enjoying it nonetheless.

The moan he received from Derek was just too addicting to let it go. He moved his lips over to where his lobe was, taking the piece of skin into his mouth as he started to

slowly administer gentle sucks and licks to his ear, nipping it once in a while. He heard that soft like growl once more, and moved back a bit so Derek could turn around.

Derek smirk just before it turned into that sexy smile, as one his hands moving to Stiles shirt, and slowly slipping it off. Stiles was going to enjoy the time that he would be

getting with**_ his_** wolf finally.

Letting his hand move over his hips a bit, he gently stopped staring at Derek with those dark mischievous brown eyes of his own.

"Mr. Hale…Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment, to get the chance to actually have you **all** to myself?" Stiles said using a seductive voice, trying to

lure the older wolf into his trap, Stiles wanted nothing more than Derek to be driving into his tight hole.

Derek frowned at him, before he closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He was definitely aroused, the attention to his ear, caused another moan to slip out. He really

didn't want to admit it to Stiles, but he was slowly winning this little game of cat and mouse, Derek was obviously the mouse. Growling, Derek looked to Stiles and cleared

his throat, trying to regain what little composure he still managed to keep.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me Stiles, but I'm not doing anything with you, as long as the Alfa is near. I don't want him coming after anyone else I hold dear. You are

one of them Stiles, now if you excuse me, I'd like to get back to tracking him down," He replied to Stiles, before he shook his head a bit. He was just about to take his eyes

off Stiles to face the board once more, but a tight grip on his wrists' prevented him from turning around. Before he knew it, he felt lips crashing onto his. Eyes closing,

Derek let his hands tug trying to get free, his heart not in it. He felt himself slowly starting to lose himself in the kiss. His eyes slowly slid close on their own accord, he

could feel his resistance against the wolf weakening. He could feel muscle of Stiles' as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving Derek panting, with want of more.


	7. Dreams of a wolf Part One

"Stiles I suggest you stop what you're doing," Derek seemed to growl toward the teen, the faded blue jeans he was wearing barely seeming to hang onto those thin hips of his.

No words seemed to register to Stiles just as licked his lips, and moved to where he and Derek were now laying on the floor. Derek was on top of Stiles, lips close to his, as he leaned down, moving to kiss him again, before Stiles tilted his head to where Derek couldn't get his lips, and suddenly feeling like it was no longer right. Getting frustrated, Derek wanted to bind the boy's wrists and his legs, but he knew better, he just had to be a bit more patient and sweet talk his Stiles. "C'mon Stile. Why are you being so resistant all of a sudden? You know you want to do this with me….I know how you feel about me, you had shown me at my home with that kiss of yours!"

Gasping at those words, turning his head quickly, his eyes widen with surprise, looking in Derek's electric blue eyes. Hazel eyes stared back to the male on top of him,

"How…" He managed to gasp out, blushing still. His cheeks were now a rosy color, which was visible to Derek finally. The wolf seemed to be grinning like a maniac now that he had control.

"You see Stiles, I have been watching you, listening to you, but I haven't been listening to your lectures about this whole wolf mess, I've been listening to your smooth goofy voice. So smooth and sexy. Your eyes are the most beautiful one's I've seen. You're down right handsome, and I know the looks you've given me many times. Quizzical they may be, but they're still looks that are checking me out. Now why don't you just let go and relax, no one is going to find out about this," He purred as he lend down his noise touching Stiles, resting there foreheads together.

Still unsure about this, Stiles reluctantly let his body relax, as Derek's lips were placed on his once more. Stiles unbuttoned Derek's shirt, to reveal a tanned muscular chest, and he gently moved his mouth from Derek's down to his neck. Letting his tongue trail up his neck, Derek's head inclined back words letting out a sultry moan.

Derek groaned in pleasure, just listening to **his** Stiles' moans. Letting a tanned hand come up to the pale chest, he gently took a nipple and pressed it in-between his thumb and index, gently beginning to twist it in his hand. He was willing to keep doing this till Stiles came, but he wanted to have that prize for himself.

He could feel Stiles's body arching, just aching to be closer to his. Derek could only give his omega so much, what he was asking for. Leaning down, he pressed his tongue against the perk nipple on his left side, letting it roll around and over it, causing Stiles to arch his back beautifully once more, and moan out rather sexily. Derek didn't stop his ministrations, hands moving down to the teen's pants, and slowly started to undo them, so he could move his hands down Stiles's shaft slowly.

Stiles's body was very sensitive at what Derek was doing to him, gasping even more though, he closed his eyes, whimpering in pleasure, his hands grasping onto Derek's back. Finally coming to some of his senses, he felt Derek's hands start to slip into his teal boxers, and he moved one hand to grasp Derek's trying to stop him from going any further.

His other arm was holding onto his shoulder tightly, his hazel eyes opening staring into those bright blue ones. The room was already starting to get hot; making sweat beat off of their bodies, Stiles's chest rose and fell with his rapid breathing, trying to catch his breath. "Derek…" He whimpered, holding onto the wolf's hand tighter. Groaning, Derek looked into Stiles's innocent eyes, and frowned,

"What is it?" He asked, Stiles looking into his blue eyes, with his vulnerable brown ones, letting a soft look show on his face. "Derek…..this….is my first…" He whispered to him shyly and bit his lip. "I….I…" He started and cleared his throat a bit, "I-ah, I don't want to suck at this." Stiles said his cheeks pink, as he looked away from Derek.

**Sorry if it seems like it switched up, and sorry of i confused you all. But I had joked with a friend about **_what if they shared the same dream?_** And after that it wouldn't leave my head so I decided to go with it. Also Derek has more control in this one then Stiles. I hope that makes sense. And Again please Read and review! ^^**


	8. Dreams of a wolf Part Two

**Last chapter:**

_"What is it?" He asked, Stiles looking into his blue eyes, with his vulnerable brown ones, letting a soft look show on his face. "Derek…..this….is my first…" He whispered to him shyly and bit his lip. "I….I…" He started and cleared his throat a bit, "I-ah, I don't want to suck at this." Stiles said his cheeks pink, as he looked away from Derek._

**NOW:**

**(Stile a dream that they are now sharing, sense the last chapter.)**

Stiles couldn't find any other way to say it, so he said it as he thought it. Stiles last statement caused a deep chuckle leave Derek's lips, his eyes just holding a light look to him, showing that he was rather amused now.

"Oh Stiles, baby you're too fine for that, besides experimenting half the fun." Smirking, he pressed himself more against Stiles's body, grinding his own erection against Stiles's slightly concealed one, "Now are you going to let me have the pleasure that I have worked so hard for, or are you going to keep denying it from me?" Stiles blushed a little at Derek's words, settling down now, he nodded, before he shakily removed his hand so Derek could wrap his hand around his dick. Gasping at the soft jerking motion the younger boy did, Stiles arched up again, moaning out for Derek, his eyes closed, and him shivering a little more.

He wanted to feel more…of this desire. More of this want, he hated the burning sensation that started to settle in his gut, making him feel like he was being ripped from the inside out. All of his insides were screaming for release, and he could feel himself swell with more of that hot liquid pumping through his body.

"Not yet Baby," Derek mused, before kissing at the tender flesh of his chest again, making Stiles's nipples red from where he had been biting him so much. He let his tongue dip into his belly button, causing a shiver to run through Stiles's body. Everything Derek was doing drove his senses mad; he couldn't think straight, he couldn't even comprehend what was happening to his increasingly hot body. Sweat trickled down his face when he felt Derek's head against his legs. Black pubic hair decorated the beginning of it, and he could feel a slick tongue sliding in-between his balls, causing him to arch up, a sharp moan escaping his throat. He didn't have time to breath, feeling the wolf sucking on his sacs, he groaned a little, body trembling, hands moving through that black hair of his _Derek_. He never imagined that he would be having sex with Hale.

Panting when he couldn't feel the tongue on his sensitive area, he panted loudly, mouth half-way open, his eyes closed, and his body continuing to tremble. Pre-cum squirting out, his eyes managed to open a bit. Just in time to see Derek lowering his head, a flat tongue pressed against his tip, licking up the Pre-cum which caused Stiles to grip onto his hair tighter.

"Haaa…" He gasped out, nearly bucking but his hips were being held forcively down by Derek's hands. Derek didn't want his little omega to buck just yet; he wanted to enjoy his sweet prize that his Stiles had to offer. His mind was already hazy, and he couldn't even see, tears stung the side of his face as Derek licked up his hard dick. Feeling something hot, and fully went enclose over it caused Stiles to jolt up with pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulder, nearly leaning over him, as Derek continued to bob his head up and down. With it thrust of his head, was a sense of new euphoria, all of his muscles seemed to be burning, aching and yearning for more of his touches. He just couldn't get enough of the wolf below him, and he begged for more, the way his body trembled and he gasped just cried out for more. "Derek!" He screamed out finally, starting to lose all sense of his humanity. Derek could taste more of Stiles on his tongue, as he lapped at the male's head, and he moved his mouth a little more. Starting to purr a little to make his cock vibrate, Stiles screamed out finally being drawn over the edge as his hot, liquid seed spilled into Derek's mouth.

Some of it slipping out of the wolf's lips, and onto the floor. Cum was running down Stiles's cock. Stiles's body lowered back onto the floor, panting heavily as his chest heaved up and down, a blush still coating his cheeks.

Derek's tongue slowly slipped out of his lips, licking off the cum on the side of his face, before he slowly took some that had slipped onto the floor. "Stiles…" He cooed, settling to lay on top of him, letting Stiles feel his cock and how hard he was. "I'm going to stretch you….this will hurt so just bear with me," He whispered against his skin. Stiles nodded, nuzzling tiredly into the wolf's shoulder as he was pulled into the warm embrace of the other. Hand slipping lower, Derek slowly inserted on finger into the tight ring of muscle. Stiles immediately tensed, hissing in his shoulder in pain. He was so hot on the inside as well, the sheer pressure on his finger only made Derek more anxious he could feel himself twitch, trying to hold the wolf back. Once he knew Stiles was used to one finger, he put in his second, pushing them in and out, as he made scissoring motions and added in his third finger...

**Sorry for leaving it like this but there is a good reason for it, I promise!**

**The next chapter I'll be going back to the real world. That is half the reason for ending this one the way I did. **

**And on another note, please review, it like my life line the story will die with out it!**


	9. Stronger then he looks

**Attention:**

**The rest of the dream is going to be italics and the 'real world' in bold, as to keep my-self and maybe others from being confused. As well someone brought it to my attention that I had went and just jumped into the dream without really informing you guys and in doing so, most likely confused the hell out of ya'll and in truth, if that had happen in a story I was reading I would be beyond confused as to what happen, so yeah I'm sorry and after I get ten chapters up I ****will**** go back threw all of the chapters and fix any and hopefully all my god awful mistakes to make it easier to read. ****And just an odd note out their, even though Derek is in control threw most of this; I personally like Stiles in control, cause he just seems like the kind to pull that off even if he doesn't seem like the dominate one in the relationship.**

**Story:**

_Feeling Stiles relax, he groaned as he pulled his fingers out, kissing Stiles hotly. Derek pushed his pants were off, and he pulled Stiles on top of him. _

**Derek woke up, sweat running down his body, as he wiped he hand over his face, recalling what had woken him up. He let out a growl, partly from arousal and mostly out of anger/annoyance.**

"**He won't even leave me alone when I sleep," He snapped as he looked down at his painfully alert erection. He pushed the thin blankets off his body, figuring there was only one way to get that dammed teen out of his head. And that was to go and confront Stiles 'head' on. With another growl he pulled on his shirt and leather jacket, before heading to his car and driving down to the Stilinski house hold.**

_Stiles looked into Derek's lustful eyes, before he lowered himself slowly onto his hot cock, feeling it slowly slip inside of him, Stiles let out a gasped, feeling him be filled up on Derek, which caused him to moan. He could barely contain himself, and he forced himself not to buck, until Stiles had settled down on his lap._

_His legs were spread, his head inclined and a moan leaving his lips, leaving his throat available for marking. Derek let out a growl as he lend up, nipping and kissing at the pale flesh of his Stiles, hickies being placed in every place he could get his mouth on. _

_Stiles started it off, moving his hips up, as his walls tightened when he came back down, causing Derek to be the one to moan out sharply. Stiles's breathing came out ragged, his mind becoming dizzy as he moved his hips even more taking Derek all in, making Derek let out a purr like animal sound. _

_Sliding his staff in and out, it soon became easier, as Stiles moans became more erotic, Derek could not bit back the smirk, deciding to flip positions on them. Pulling out almost all the way, causing Stiles to groan at the feeling of emptiness. Derek lend over leaving love bits on Stiles neck, then pushed back into Stiles at full speed, feeling that hot cavern caress his dick, seeming licking the fire inside him, as he moved in and out of the teen again. _

_Stiles only groaned out gibberish, his back arching as tremors went down his body._

"_Derek," HE groaned/gasped out loud._

**Derek had made it out of the woods and to Stiles' home in record time. He parked in an ally just to make sure that when the sheriff did return home he would see his car. He walked up to the house before climbing up to Stiles window and letting himself in. He stared down at the teen. Stiles was panting, and seemed he had been rutting around in his bed, the cause clearly visible.**

_Stiles seemed so fragile in his hands. Stiles thrust his hips backwards on his own accord, causing a moan to leave both their mouths. Feeling himself releasing, Stiles cried out Derek's name, fire pouring out onto his stomach, and Derek's. _

_Derek wanted to get them both to climax at the same time, which was no easy task at all. Considering he was so close to letting it all go that he needed to concentrate, letting a muscular hand grasp onto the paler teen's cock, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts. Stiles gasped again,_

_"Ahh….nngh!" He screamed out, feeling his back arch, dragging Derek with him slightly, He could feel his pre-cum leak over his cock, a bit slipping out of the tight muscle. He could feel that Derek was losing his senses to the wolf, the thrusting became sloppier and faster, Derek's hands gripped onto his thighs tighten, making Stiles scoot a bit on the tile floor, moaning out helpless tears falling onto the ground, the pleasure was too much for him to handle. With one final harsh thrust, Stiles screamed Derek's name, as Derek moaned his. _

**Derek watched as Stiles back arch, his fist clinching the blanket, Derek smelt the arousal spiked. And for some reason he enjoyed watching Stiles let himself go and make a mess of his bed. Derek shook his head ridding himself of the thought, Derek Hale couldn't, no wouldn't like Stiles like that or in any way for that matter! The teen was fair to jumpy, always in some mess, and he dragged Scott and him down, to mention the jumpy teen had an effect on him that he just did not like; or understand. **

**He walked over to Stiles, shaking his shoulder, after he heard the teen moan out his name once more. He let out a slow breath, shaking his head.**

"**Wake up," He said in his usual tone, shaking the teen.**

**Stiles let out a groan as he open his eyes. Still in a haze, Stiles lend up gripping onto Derek's biceps for support as he kissed Derek for the second time.**

** Not expecting Stiles to do as he did, Derek lost his senses, causing him to let Stiles push him onto the bed. Stiles moved quickly moved on top of Derek.**

** "Know what, I don't care if you a brooding ass majority of the time," Stiles said suddenly, as he moved his lips across Derek's throat, "Hell, I don't care if you even like me back, or if you're straight which I'm pretty sure isn't the case," He said glancing down at Derek's now tight pants, with a sly smile. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "I ****want**** you Derek. And don't tip toe around the subject as if I'm **_**Scott**_**," He sneered, "Because I can danm well tell you want me just as much, if not more." Stiles stated still not fully awake, as he let out a few short breaths, before kissing Derek for the third time on the lips.**

Arthur notes:

Woo!t OK what do ya'll think? Please review they make me write faster, no lie! The next few chapters are going to be in Stiles P.O.V. so I don't confuse my self when writing and end up going, "ok where was I? oh yeah and he pulled him closer and ect. ect." And then end up with 'wait was he stiles or Derek? Ah frack it all to neimhel!"

Also I was thinking of actually going by the seires, so I could have a plot line to stick by instead of just wingin' it. So if you have a thought on which episode I should start with then by all means tell me cause i'm just so indecisive, it makes my poor brain hurt!


	10. Coming out

**Ok so this chapter is going to be more fluff then passion. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on my one-shot at the time, and I wanted it to be longer then what I would usually do, so it took more time than expected after my computer decided to shut its self off to update. Any who, well here it it! And I hope it was worth it, and this is of course before the whole blame the murders on Derek, 'cause he may be dead thing. **

**Recap:**

"Know what, I don't care if you a brooding ass majority of the time," Stiles said suddenly, as he moved his lips across Derek's throat, "Hell, I don't care if you even like me back, or if you're straight which I'm pretty sure isn't the case," He said glancing down at Derek's now tight pants, with a sly smile. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "I want you Derek. And don't tip toe around the subject as if I'm _Scott_," He sneered, "Because I can danm well tell you want me just as much, if not more." Stiles stated still not fully awake, as he let out a few short breaths, before kissing Derek for the third time on the lips.

**This Chapter:**

Derek placed a hand on the back of Stiles neck, not wanting Stiles to pull back, his other hand finding its way to stiles slender waist. A growl of approval left his lips when Stiles sucked on his lower lip. Derek thought he was seeing stars. Stiles let out a chuckle as he looked up at Derek.

"You know when I told you I thought you were going to hurt me," Stiles said before kissing down Derek's neck, "Or that you would down right reject me. But you haven't said a word, I was worried when shoved me to the door y-"

"Stiles shut up," Derek growled bringing the teen's lips back onto his. "I don't want to hear another word from you." He said before giving Stiles a heated kiss.

_Owooooooo!_

_Who's that I see walkin' in_

_These woods?_

_Why, it's little red riding hood._

_Hey there little red riding_

_Hood,_

_You sure are looking good._

_You're everything a big bad_

_Wolf could want._

Derek glared at Stiles Cell then shot him a look. "Really Stiles Sam the shame and the pharaohs?" He said with a raised brow. Stiles let out a nerves laugh.

"Sorry, It's Scott's ringtone," He said with a lop sided smile, reaching over and answering his phone. "Yo' what's up Scott?" He asked leaning over Derek, using him as a pillow. Derek rolled his eyes, pulling his arm around Stiles waist, pressing him to his chest as he talked to Scott.

"Wha-… …oh, nah it's all right. Yeah see you," He said hanging up, giving Derek a shy look.

"HE wants me to pick him up from a party," Stiles said and when to get up. Derek let out a growl and shook his head.

"No. He can wait." Derek said with a smirk.

=3 =3 =3 =3

Scott tapped his foot on the floor looking at his watch. He had called Stiles an hour ago. He let out a breath as he sees the jeep. He threw his hands in the air.

"Finally," He breathed in relief. He walked over to the jeep as it stopped. "What took you so long?" Scott asked with a frown and his eye brows met. Stiles shrugged with a smile.

"Why do you usually take so long when I call you?" Stiles asked with a raised brow, as he started down the street. Scott was looking at Stiles weirdly.

"But Lydia was there. I saw her with Jackson," Scott said trying to get his head wrapped around what Stiles had said. Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

"Scott, " Stiles licked his lips, before he glanced at his longtime friend. "I'm gay," He said quikly as Scott gave him a double take.

"WHAT!" Scott shouted looking at his friend, with his mouth wide open.

"Yes Scott, not close your mouth you look like a gubbi," Stiles said with a sigh, taking a turn down the dive scott lived on.

"What was it Danny?" Scott asked wanting to know, what was up with his friend, "Why didn't you tell me, sooner?" Stiles stopped the jeep, and turned to his friend.

"Look Scott it's not Danny,"

"Who is it then?"  
>"Derek, now-"Scott made a face that said he wished he didn't ask.<p>

"You're sleeping with Derek?"

"No not yet, DON'T interrupt me," Stiles said holding his hand out when Scott open his mouth again. Stiles let out a sigh, "Ok, Yeah so I didn't tell you sooner cause I wasn't sure my self, 'til I kissed him the other night" Stiles said, and waved his hand to tell Scott he could talk now.

Scott nodded his head, as he moved his hand over his head.

"Ok, so your gay," Stiles nodded his head, Scott looked up to him, "What about Lynda?" he asked with a slight smile. Stiles laughed and Scott joined in.

"So your cool with me being-"Scott nodded his head as he let out a slight laugh once more.

"Yeah I'm cool you're my best friend Stiles and nothing is going to change that! I mean you stayed my friend after I wolf out on you," Stiles nodded his head.

"Cool then I'll see you at school tomorrow?" HE asked him.

"yeah see ya' dude," Scott said as he got out of the jeep and walked into his house.

**So this is It! Number ten woot! Now I'll be going back threw the story to fix it up and to hopefully get an idea of where the story is going. If you got any ideas, don't be shy go and share 'em with me. ^^**


	11. It was all a dream

**Just like to say, my shift button doesn't like me, so yeah. This is most likely going to be the last chapter to this story. Yep it is SHORT, but I may end up making a sequel to it or something. Who knows? But my attention has slid a bit over to poor Danny boy; he doesn't enough attention and his the only actual gay on the show. So I'm working on writing him his own fan fiction piece.**

Stiles waited 'til he saw Scott walk into his house, before turning the jeep around and driving

home. Stiles let out a sigh as he shook his head. His fingers drummed against the wheel, his head

moved to the rhythm of the music playing softly from his radio.

He turned around a sharp corner, the tires of the jeep screeched as he slid. Stiles pay no heed,

seeing as he didn't wreck. It didn't take long until his home was in view. A smile played across

his face as he pulled into his parking spot. Stiles didn't take long as he hoped out of the jeep,

locking it and running to the door; opening it in record time.

Stiles had hoped to find Derek still in his room, in the back of his head he felt like it was more of

a dream than anything else. Stiles let out a sigh of relief when he opens his door, to see Derek reading one

of his books. Derek looked over to Stiles, his finger holding his spot in the book.

"You know what I had figured you would have been gone when I got back," Stiles stated without

thinking. "Wait uh not that not what I mean," He said after he saw Derek's facial excerption.

Derek sighed and shook his head, before looking to stiles.

"Shut up Stiles," Derek said Oh so simply, going back the book he was reading. Stiles let out a

relieved sigh. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to Derek.

"Do you find it interesting?" Stiles asked craning his neck to look over Derek's shoulder. Derek looked over his shoulder, giving stiles an annoyed look.

"Do you not know what shutting up is?" Derek asked with a raised brow, turning his body over to look Stiles in the eye. Stiles clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, to say no. Derek let out a slight

sigh, before moving his arm round stiles shoulder pulling him closer.

"Wow your warm, you know that?" Stiles said pressing his hands against Derek's chest as he

looked up at Derek with adoring eyes. Derek spared a slight smirk, letting out a scoff.

"Yeah I know stiles," He said simply, rubbing stiles arm, "Now do use both a favor and go to

sleep, k?" He asked looking down to the younger male, that he had come to find so enduring in such a

short period of time.

Stiles nodded his head, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Derek's chest. A smile plain as

day across Stiles face, "Night my wolf," He mumbled, before drifting off to la-la-land. Derek spared

Stiles one more look, putting the book down beside the bed. Derek placed his other arm around Stiles,

resting his head above his lover's, before closing his eyes as well.

**Morning**

Stiles let out a loud yawn as he stretched, kicking the blankets off his already very messy bed. He

looked around his room trying to locate his alarm clock. His face brighter, "Ah-ha!" He said

slamming his hand down on it, stopping the annoying buzzing all together. Stiles got out of his bed

looking it over, shaking his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok, I can honestly say that was the weirdest dreams I have ever had," he mused over

with a chuckle, turning to change clothes for school. Once dressed Stiles grabbed the keys to the

house and his jeep, and walked out of his room, thinking if he should go with his new crush on the bad

boy in town. He stopped midway on the stairs; hand on his chin as he thought out load.

"Then again, Having Derek as a lover doesn't sound like a bad idea,"

Stiles smile turn into a frown,

"Poor Lydia now I have to tell her I no longer worship the ground she walks one."

**Ok the whole thing was Stiles dreaming. Yeah total B.S. right? LOL. Any who the whole thing takes place around the first episode, after Scott claimed to be a werewolf. Please don't kill me but I thought this was a better ending then me going with the whole Alpha killed 'em, The End. So I went with the other option that was in my head. Either way I like this ending so I hope you guys like it as well.**


End file.
